Mystic Force: Mystic Switch
by Powerrangerlover102
Summary: Ben gives Madison a necklace that has dark magic which will turn her on the other rangers. When Nick finds Madison she had already taken in too much of the dark magic. Will she destroy the others or will Nick save her before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey guys I just created this new fanfic hope you like it.

Don't own power rangers mystic force

On to the story and don't judge me on my spelling.

**In the Rock Porium**

The rangers were doing their daily thing.

" Hey Nick." Vida said

Nick turned around

" Yeah Vida." Nick said

" Can you get me the box in the back room please." Vida asked

" Sure." Nick answered

Nick goes into the back

" Alright guys it's Nick's birthday and we have to throw a party for him." Vida said

" Ok what should we do?" Xander asked

" Well you Xander will get the cake, you Maddie will get the other stuff, Chip you will get the balloons and I will get the food. Also get your gifts too" Vida said

" But how old is Nick anyway?" Madison asked

Vida thinks

" I don't know." Vida said

They ran out the door to get the stuff. Then Nick came out and saw now one was there. Nick rubbed the back of his in confusion.

**In the City**

Madison walked into the store and looked around. By her surprise she found the perfect gift.

" This is going to be the best gift!" Madison said

She took the gift and bought it. While she walked out the door she ran into Ben. She looked up

" Oh hi Ben." Madison said disappointed

" Hello Maddie." Ben said

" I said don't call me that you jerk!" Madison yelled

Ben put a smirk on his face

" Come on Madison I'm sorry for what happened." Ben said

" I will not forgive you I hate you and I don't want to see you again!" Madison snapped

Ben took something out his back pocket

" Here it's something to make up for what I did." Ben said

Madison took the gift and walked away. While she walked she opened the box and saw a necklace. She stopped and put it on and kept walking. Then she felt a shock.

" What was that?" Madison thought to herself

What she didn't know was the necklace had dark magic to make her turn on the other rangers.

**Xander's Side**

Xander walked into the bakery and saw the perfect cake.

" Um excuse me sir." Xander said

The cashier turned around

" Yes sir?" The cashier asked

" Can I have that cake please." Xander said

The guy get's the cake and hands it to him. Xander pays and walks out the door.

**Also in the city**

Vida decided to get the food which was an easy she will get pizza or something she went with pizza. When she got theirit was going to be an easy job because she knew what pizza to get

" I would like 4 peporni pizzas please." Vida said

The guys just hands it to her and Vida gives him the money.

Vida walks out the door and for chip he had already had balloons.

**In the cave**

Nick walks in and thinks about something.

" Hey mom where are the others?" Nick asked

" I don't know how about you try and find them." Udonna suggested

Nick runs out the door

Udonna knew what the others were planing.

Nick walked around seeing Madison on the ground. Nick runs over

" Maddie r u ok?" Nick asked

Madison looks at him

" Help!" Madison yells in shock

The shock becomes stronger

" Ah!" Madison screams in pain

It continues and she falls out

" Maddie...Maddie." Nick said

**Hope you like my first chapter I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter. It will soon have some action bettween Nick and Ben so stay tune.( Also that will be on chapter

Don't own power rangers mystic force

On to the story

**In the Cave**

Nick had Madison in his arms as he carried her to the bed.

" Mom!" Nick yelled

Udonna comes up and opens the door

" What happened?" Udonna asked

" When I was walking in the park I saw Maddie on the ground screaming in pain." Nick answered

Udonna thought for a moment. Then a monster started attacking the city

" You go and take care of that monster. I'll stay here with madison." Udonna said

Nick nodded

**In the City**

" Alright monster you're going down." Nick said

" You'll never defeat me." The monster said

They pulled out their morpher and type numbers. They stuck up their morphers and chanted: Magical Source, Mystic Force.

They posed and jump up. Showing their costumes. Then they turned around and a helmet appeared on their head.

Nick ran at the monster and attack him

**Mean while in the Cave**

Madison laid their in a sleep. She was dreaming

**Dream**

In her dream their was the master

" I want you to destroy the rangers." The master commanded

" Yes master." Madison said

" Wake up." The Master said

**End of dream**

Madison's eyes opened and she got up

" Madison lay down." Udonna ordered

Madison looked at her and ran at her and attacked her. Claire managed to save Udonna but couldn't keep Madison from leaving the cave.

Madison walks out the door

**Fades**

**In City**

The rangers were fighting the monster when they saw Madison

" Maddie." They all said

Madison pulled out her morpher. She type in numbers and stuck out her morpher and chanted: Magical Source, Mystic Force.

She posed and jump up showing her costume and a helmet appearing on her head.

They thought that Madison would attack the monster instead she attacked them.

Madison ran at Chip

" Madison... what... are... you ...doing." Chip asked

Madison kick him in the stomach

Then she opened her morpher again and typed and chanted: Legandry Source, Mystic Force.

She transformed and looked at Vida and Xander

" Code 1, Tidel Wave." Madison said

She grabbed her staff and turned it into a circle and put it forward in the center and the blast went at them.

Xander and Vida fell to the ground. She looked at Nick who was already in Legandry mode

" Code 1, Tidel Wave." Madison said

" Code 1, Fire Storm." Nick said

She grabbed her staff and turned it into a circle and put it forward in the center and the blast went at Nick put he had done the same thing. Their blast were pushing each other back. Madison's blast won and Nick fell to the ground. She walks over to him and pulls up her staff ready to use it. The others trying to get up.

" Madison don't do it!" They yelled

Madison turned around and did the blast again. Turning back to Nick pulls up her staff.

**Got ya I will not tell you in this chapter but you'll see what happens. Hope you liked it. About the dream part when she was in her dream she was already controlled by the dark magic. Don't judge me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there I will now tell you what happened

Don't own power rangers mystic force

On to the story

**In the City**

Madison turned back to Nick pulls up her staff. Nick trips her up and she falls on her back. Nick goes over her and picks her up on his shoulder.

" This is pathetic." Nick said

Madison kicks and hits

" Let me go!" Madison yells

" Sorry." Nick said

Nick finds a rope and ties Madison up to a pole. He takes her mask off and sits it next to her.

" You, when I get out of here I will kick your butt." Madison threatens

" Well you can't get out so..how r u going to do that." Nick laughed

Madison snapps at him. Nick goes over to her

" Maddie you need to consentrate." Nick says

" I can't." Madison says

" You can." Nick says

" Never." Madison says

Nick sees her turning a different color from Dark Blue to Light Blue. Then two people appear from Madison. Both from her personality

" Hello Nick." One ranger said

" What." Nick said

She takes off her mask and it looks just like Madison

" Your Cute." The other said

Nick was shocked.

" What the." Nick said

He looks at Madison. She just smiles

" I think those are my too different sides of myself?" Madison said

Nick ran back over

" How do I get rid of these things?" Nick asked

" Maybe do what they want you to do." Madison suggested

Nick's eye swiched hearing that

" Are you crazy what if they want me to do something crazy!" Nick yelled

Nick put his head down

" Fine." Nick said

He walks in front of them

" What do you want." Nick said a little disappointed

They thought for a moment

" I want you to fight me..if you win i'll leave.. if you don't i'll stay until you beat me." One said

Nick looked at the other. She looked at him funny

" No way!" Nick yelled

**Just like I said you'll have to find out what happens next in the next chapter and Review please**


End file.
